


Along with all of London

by pony_express



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Crack fic because I highly doubt Bond would honestly attempt a commute to impress Q. Inspired by the tube scene in Skyfall.Written for a prompt challenge and in second person.





	Along with all of London

 

You look up from your fifth Earl Grey that day. Something caught your eye but you wasn’t quite sure. You bang your mug down on the side almost cracking both the mug and the desk, and you move towards your laptop. You type in a series of commands while your eyes search the main screen in front on you. Your fingers glide across the keys with practised ease as your eyes continue their search. There. There it is. . . There he is.

Bond.

You breathe his name out in the acoustic darkness.

“Bond?” you repeat a little louder, “What are you doing?”

“Q?” Bond asks, sounding more excited than as confused as you’d expect.

“What are you doing?” you repeat.

“Nothing. . . Just. . . Commuting.”

“You’re commuting? Bond, you don’t need to commute. What are you actually doing?”

“Well,” Bond sounded more sheepish than he looked. He was about to admit to the whole of Charming Cross Tube Station his true intention. He hoped everyone was too wrapped up in their own worlds to note the strange man talking to himself as he pushed passed every commute heading on mass towards the train.

“Well. . .?” You prompted, allowing yourself a small smile.

“Okay, so remember last time I was here.”

“Along with the all of London?” You question remembering his words quite clearly.

“Yes, and they’ve all come out again today.”

“Yes, Bond,” you deadpan, “Rush hour happens everyday. . .”

“Well, I got the impression that you thought I couldn’t handle it.”

“Rush hour?”

“That and the tube in general.”

“I simply said it was something you didn’t have experience in.”

“Well, I’m getting experience now. As well as elbows in my ribs and bags in my thighs.”

You chuckle to yourself. “I can see that,” you say as you type in commands to follow Bond on board.

“And I’m proving I can do this.”

“And you don’t have more important matters to attend?” You question with serious intent, although your laughter betrays that.

“I’m clearly on my way to them,” Bond answers, equally giggling.

“And what stop are you getting off at?”

“Q,” Bond says in such a way you think he might not actually know. “Which. . . Which stop is closer?”

“To us? Here? At MI6?”

“No, to you”

“Here?”

“No, Q. To you. . . At home!” Bond finally spells it out to you.

“Bond, what are you up too?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Bond chukles. Then he’s cut off - tunnels. You see, you might work for the greatest intelligence agency in the world, and you might be super clever, but even you, or anyone before you, hadn’t invented a device that enabled phone signals to still work underground.

You watch Bond as he grins his whole journey to your usual tube stop. From here you connect to mainline overground trains, and commute to your home. You wonder if Bond knows that. Your home address is miles from central London, your commute as long as some of your days, but tonight, for once, you are actually looking forward to it.


End file.
